Antaboga
Antaboga is Snake Good because he like a big Snake (Dragon). Antaboga (Hyang) have daughter that married with Werkudara. The event where Antaboga show is when Pandawa Trick by Kurawa by burning they place after big party in Balesigalagala event. Pandawa rescued because Antaboga transform into White Garangan. Dewi Nagagini then have Raden Hanantareja with Werkudara. The origins Sanghyang Antaboga atau Sang Hyang Nagasesa atau Sang Hyang Anantaboga atau Sang Hyang Basuki is the ruler of underworld (earth). Antaboga life in Kayangan Saptaprtala or 7th floor underworld. From Dewi Supreti, he have Dewi Nagagini (Daughter) and Naga Tatmala. Even life in underworld, Antaboga palace is same as Heaven/Kahayangan. Antaboga in the World Son of Sang Hyang Antaboga is Anantanaga. His mother was the goddess Wasu, daughter Anantaswara. Although in ordinary circumstances Antaboga Sang Hyang similar to the human equivalent, but in a state triwikrama, his body turned into a huge dragon. In addition, once every 1000 years Sang Hyang Antaboga skin changes (mrungsungi). In wayang, the mastermind (Pupet Master) told that the Sang Hyang Aji Kawastrawam Antaboga have, which makes it able to transform into any match what she wished. Among other things he had transformed into a white grate (a kind of forest weasel or stoat) which saved the Pandawas and Kunti from the raging fires in Bale Sigala-gala event. His daughter Goddess Nagagini was married to Bima, the second person in the family Pandawas.They have child named Antareja or Anantaraja. Sang Hyang Antaboga have the ability to turn the dead whose death has not been outlined, because it has holy water Tirta Amrita. Water magic is then given to his grandson Antareja and never used to turn on Wara Goddess Subhadra who died were killed in the play Subhadra Burisrawa float. Sang Hyang Guru asked Antaboga for help to catch Bambang Nagatatmala, his own son. It was Nagatatmala caught lovebirds with Mumpuni Goddess, wife Yamadipati Batara. But the gods fail to arrest him for losing the magic. Because Nagatatmala was guilty even though it was his son, Sang Hyang Antaboga forced to arrest him. But the snake god did not think Guru give death penalty on his son to enter Candradimuka Crater. Fortunately Goddess Supreti his wife, then revive Bambang Tirta Nagatatmala with Amrita. Guru also ever take any skin when Antaboga mrungsungi, then Sang Hyang create a horrible vicious creatures Named Candrabirawa. Sang Hyang Antaboga, when he was young called as Nagasesa. Although he is grandson from Sang Hyang Wenang, his form remains a dragon, since his father named Antawisesa also a dragon. His mother named Goddess Sayati Nagasesa , daughter of Sang Hyang Wenang. One day, the gods trying to get Tirta Amrita which makes them able to turn the dead to life. Tirta Amrita To obtain Amrita Tirta the gods must drill the ocean floor. They drew from his place of Mount Mandira brought to the ocean, reversed so that the peak is under, then turning to hollow out the bottom of the ocean. But after a successful play, the gods could not revoke the mountain. In fact, if the mountain can not be revoked, it is impossible Tirta Amrita can be taken. At the time of the gods are upset that Nagasesa came to help. With a long way to put his body and he sorounded the mountain from the top, Mt Mandira Nagasesa hacked, and then put them in place. Thus the gods can take Tirta Amrita they want. That's also why, Nagasesa later better known by the name of Sang Hyang Antaboga also has Tirta Amrita There is another opinion that says that to get Tirta Amrita, the gods are not to drill the ocean, but stir-aduknya. It is based on the meaning of the word ngebur in Java language, which means stirring, screwed up, making the ocean water becomes 'chaotic'. Cupu Linggamanik Services Nagasesa the second is when he handed over to Bathara Linggamanik cupu Teachers. The gods are indeed very cupu Mustika want it. That time was an ascetic in Guwaringrong Nagasesa with my mouth open. Suddenly a beam of light dash into her mouth. Direct Nagasesa his mouth, and then that appears Bathara Teachers. Where he had gone to ask the god of light entering the glittering Guwaringrong. Nagasesa replied, Mustika light was on him and will be submitted to Bathara Teachers, if leaders want to maintain-god good. Teacher Bathara menyanggupinya, so he gets the original Linggamanik cupu intangible light. Cupu Linggamanik very important for the gods, because it has the virtue can bring tranquility in heaven. That's why all the gods in heaven feel indebted to Nagasesa kindness. Because of his services and that the gods reward Nagasesa an equal position with the gods and are entitled to a degree Bathara or Sang Hyang. Since then he holds Sang Hyang Antaboga. The gods also give him the right as the natural ruler of the underground. Not only that, by the gods Nagasesa also given Aji Kawastram * which makes it able to change the shape itself into a human or any creature wished. Some people call Aji Kemayan. spertinya designations were less fit, because Kemayan derived from the word 'cyberspace' is a spell to make the owner of that science becomes visible to the naked eye. The word 'virtual' means invisible. So who is Aji Kawastram true. To build family ties, the gods are also presented of an angel named Goddess Supreti as his wife. Please note, the grandson of Sang Hyang Antaboga Antareja ie there is only the puppets in Indonesia. In the Book of the Mahabharata, Antareja never existed, because it was the original creation of the ancestors of people of Indonesia. Sang Hyang Antaboga never do anything wrong when in a play carangan persuaded King Boma Narakasura incitement grandson, to ask the Rev. Senapati on Bathara Teachers. Together with the law, a husband King Kresna Dewi Pertiwi, Antaboga go to the heaven. It turns out Bathara Guru was not willing to give revelation on the Boma, because his opinion is more worthy Gatotkaca and more right. Differences of opinion almost the heats this because Sang Hyang Antaboga to insist, but finally the clash of ideas that can be alleviated by Bathara Narada. Rev. Senapati remain dedicated to Gatotkaca. * Category:Character